


Fly With Me

by colabear94



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colabear94/pseuds/colabear94
Summary: While out celebrating his sisters birthday, Alec did not expect to meet someone. He also did not expect for this person to turn out to be his brothers teacher. Nor did he expect to fall so quickly for this sparkly man.





	1. Chapter One

Lights flashed in blinding shades of blues and reds, illuminating the checkered dance floor below them. Sweaty bodies crowded onto the space dancing drunkenly. The mixture of loud music and people shouting to be heard over it created a headache inducing atmosphere.

At the far the end or the room, Alec sat on one of the swiveling bar stools watching the chaos from a distance and wishing he was anywhere else. Alec did not like clubs, or places that were filled with numerous amounts of people in general. He leaned back, placing an elbow on the slightly sticky bar top behind him, surveying the crowd.

He located his sister not far away, dancing with a flailing Simon. The rest of their group seemed to have disappeared into the crowd.  He took a sip of his beer, wondering if she was distracted enough for him to be able to leave early, just slip away quietly.

Lost in his plans for escape, Alec didn’t notice at first when a short, dark haired girl approached him. She leaned casually against the bar beside him and turned her full gaze upon him. Alec tried looking away, not wanting to engage in conversation with some random girl but the girl didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey,” she said batting her mascara encrusted eyes at him, “you look lonely over here, thought you could use some company. I mean unless your waiting for someone?”

“Uh, no,” Alec said an uncomfortableness setting into his shoulders as she leaned even closer, trying to show off her cleavage in her too low shirt. Alec

She seemed to take no notice of Alec’s lack of interest and sat on the empty stool next to him, “My names Mia, what’s yours?” she asked, casually placing a hand on his arm.

“Alec,” he replied shrugging her hand off his arm. Just then Izzy came swooping in and placed her an arm protectively over his shoulders. The girl instantly looked offended.

“Who are you?” Mia turned an icy stare onto Izzy.

Izzy didn’t seem the slightest bit affected by her cold tone as she spoke, “I am the girl who is going to stop you from making a complete fool of yourself.”

Mia turned her icy look onto Alec, “I thought you said you weren’t dating anyone?”

Before Alec could reply Izzy cut in, “He’s not, he is just completely clueless to the concept of anyone flirting with him.”

“I am not…” Alec started before her words fully registered in his brain, “wait a minute,” Alec turned his gaze onto Izzy, “she was flirting?”

“See, clueless,” Izzy squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

“Hold on, are you his girlfriend?” Mia asked standing up and crossing her arms.

Izzy burst out laughing at this, while Alec squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

“Oh god no,” Izzy said once her laughter subsided, “I’m just his sister here to rescue him.”

“I don’t think he exactly needs rescuing,” the girl sniped, “we were doing just fine before you showed up.”

“Oh, he did because he is unfortunately much to kind to tell you to fuck off and stay out of his personal space himself.” Izzy said her tone taking on a slightly threatening tone.

The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and stood up straighter to meet Izzy’s eyes, “What are you? Some guard dog here to prevent your brother from a good time?”

Izzy fixed a deadly stare onto the girl. Alec scooted away a bit. Izzy didn’t get mad easily but this girl seemed to be fraying her wires.

“You are one oblivious little fool,” Izzy said, “I came over here because I could clearly see that Alec was uncomfortable with you and your grabby little hands. Now if you could kindly back odd and leave him alone, won’t have to kick your ass.”

Mia looked scared, but Alec had to admit she had guts. Most people would go running when Izzy fixed them with that look, Mia though remained stubbornly standing there.

“Why don’t you let your brother speak for himself?” she said.

“Fine,” Izzy replied turning a softer gaze onto Alec, “Would you like to tell her you’re not interested or may I please stomp her face in?”

“You are not starting a fight Iz,” Alec said before turning to the girl, “and I’m sorry but I’m not interested in you, or girls period.”

A look of dawning comprehension came over her face. She looked deeply embarrassed and left without another word.

Izzy took the seat she vacated and gestured towards the bartender. When he came over, he fixed her with the eyes popping out of head look most guys wore around her. She ignored this and ordered two shots, pushing one towards Alec. Alec watched as she threw hers back with a slight grimace before turning to face him.

“You know maybe I should just get you a neon sign to wear screaming ‘I am gay’ and then I wouldn’t have to rescue from these poor girls anymore.”

“First off,” Alec said throwing back his own shot, “I could have handled that on my own.”

“I’m sure you could have, but you looked like you needed some help.” Izzy shrugged her shoulders. Alec knew he couldn’t be too annoyed by this, he’s come to her rescue plenty of times, fully knowing she could kick anyone’s ass who tried anything with her.

“Secondly, I wouldn’t have to deal with this if you stopped making me come out with you.”

“Awe don’t be all pouty, its my birthday, were supposed to be having fun.”

“Technically your birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” Alec told her.

“You get way to caught up in the details,” she said grabbing the drink she ordered at some point without his notice and taking a sip before speaking again, “You know I only say this because I love you, but you need to stop getting so caught up in details and have some fun.”

“I am having fun.” Alec lied.

“Yeah, sitting over here looking all mopey and obliviously getting hit on by random girls, sure seems like it.”

“Look you know this isn’t exactly my idea of fun.”

“I know, but I was hoping if I got you out you might actually meet someone or atleast hook up with someone,” Izzy said fixing a concerned look upon him.

“You know, you are way too interested in my love life,” Alec told her.

Izzy just shrugged not looking the slightest bit concerned about this fact, “When was the last time you were even with anyone?”

Alec ignored her question and took a sip from his bottle. Maybe it has been awhile since he’s been with anyone, his last relationship he ended in flames, literally. When he tried to break it off with the guy, he took it upon himself to burn all his clothes on his front lawn. Izzy was happy about it though because it gave her an excuse to finally take him to get a new wardrobe.

“Hello, Earth to Alec,” Izzy yelled waving her hand in front of his face.

‘What?” he asked turning towards her.

“Were you listening to anything I just said?”

“Honestly Alec, your going to die old and alone.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Iz stop worrying so much, I’m fine.”

“If your allowed to worry about me then I’m allowed to worry about you.”

“I’m the older sibling its my job,” Alec told her.

“Maybe I don’t have to worry so much after all,” Izzy said pointedly looking over to the other side of the bar, “There’s a guy down there whose been checking you out the whole time we’ve been talking.”

“I seriously doubt that, they are most likely looking at you,” Alec said looking over to where Izzy was staring. A handsome man sitting at the far end of the bar sent him a smile.

Izzy shook her head at Alec, “Nope, those eyes are on you, I’m going to make myself scarce, and you are going to go talk to him.”

Before Alec could stop her Izzy was waving the man over to them. Alec immediately sat up straighter as the man got closer. He had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Everything about him seemed to sparkle and Alec suddenly found breathing difficult.

“Hello,” the sparkly man said his eyes lingering on Alec, “I’m Magnus, and you are?”

Alec forgot words until he felt Izzy hit his shoulder, “oh, um, Alec.”

“Well, Alec, would it be to forward of me to offer to buy you a drink?”

Izzy shot him a questioning gaze to make sure he was alright with this even though she was the one that called him over in the first place. Alec gave her a slight nod before verbally replying to Magnus, “Yeah, that would be great, thanks.”

Izzy gave him a thumbs up and a nod of encouragement before disappearing into the crowd, looking slightly too pleased with herself.

“So, Alec, what are you drinking?”

“Oh, umm, whatever, surprise me,” Alec said glad to sound coherent.

“An adventurous man,” Magnus said waving the bartender over and placing their order.

“Not really,” Alec said as the bartender placed a dark purple drink in front of him.

“Oh, I beg to differ, not too many people would let a strange man buy them a random drink at a club.”

Event tough this man was a stranger, there was something about him that seemed trust worthy, as if he was someone he was always meant to know.

The next hour passed by quickly. Alec found himself enjoying talking to Magnus and didn’t to stop. Until Magnus abruptly stood up and looked down at Alec.

“Come on Alec, dance with me,” Magnus offering a hand to Alec.

“What?” Alec asked nervously.

“I said come dance with me,” the ma said

“I can’t dance,” Alec replied numbly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Alec looked up to meet his golden eyes and caved in. He knew he was about to make a fool of himself but he wanted to spend more time with this man. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Magnus’ hand and allowed him to pull him onto the dance floor he always just observed from a distance.

Alec awkwardly swayed back and forth as Magnus moved elegantly around him. Magnus moves behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, grinding against him. Alec felt a shiver run up his spine as he leaned back against Magnus, trying to mimic his movements.

“See darling,” he whispered loudly in his ear in order to be heard over the obnoxious music, “I think you are an excellent dancer.”

Alec twisted around in Magnus’ arms, a surge of confidence rushing through his veins. He placed his hands around Magnus’ neck and pulled him closer.

“You only say that because I haven’t stepped on your feet yet,” Alec told him.

Magnus smiled brightly, “It would be a pleasure to have my feet stepped on by someone as pretty as you.”

Alec knew he was blushing by the way his face suddenly heated up. Nobody had ever called him pretty before, but Magnus looked so sincere. Without thinking Alec crashed his lips against his.

Magnus seemed taken aback but it didn’t last long, he was soon kissing Alec back just as urgently. They ceased moving to the beat and stood there, hands trailing, lips parting, breathing becoming difficult.

Magnus was the first to break away but only to trail a line of open mouth kisses along Alec’s jaw, nibbling at his ear before speaking.

“What do you say we get out of here? my apartment isn’t far from here.”

The logical part of Alec’s brain was telling him this wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t even know Magnus, not really. He had been drinking and he would probably regret it in the morning.

The less logical part though was screaming at him to go. He took one look at Magnus’ beautiful face and the less logical part one. Alec found himself nodding and following Magnus out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a kudos or comment on the last chapter, it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Everything in his brain seemed out of focus. All the thoughts in his head swirled about, as if they were attempting to navigate a hazy maze. Alec tried to recall the previous night. At first all he seemed to get were small glimpses, floating forward at random. Flashing lights. Loud music. Roaming hands. Wandering tongues. Sparkling eyes. Careless laughter.

The swirling in his head was nauseating, making it difficult to form a full picture of the night before. One thing he knew for sure though was that he was not in his own bed. This one was way too soft and comfortable to be his, also this one had a warm presence press against his side.

Alec shook his head a bit, hoping to clear some of the fog pressing in on him. A sharp, blinding pain shot through his skull, causing him to regret this action immediately.

He knew he should wake up. Move, find out where he was but movement hurt and he was so warm and comfortable.

 Maybe if he went back to sleep, just for a little bit longer, he could clear his head a bit. His need for more sleep overpowered the more rational side of his brain as he let unconsciousness take him again.

A loud pop song broke through the air, waking Alec a second time. It took him an unusual amount of time to recognize it as the ringtone Izzy set for herself on his phone. He also was quick to realize that the warm presence that he felt earlier was gone.

He scrambled from the bed in search of the overly loud noise. His brain appeared to be less foggy than earlier, though there was still a painful throb echoing through it, causing movement to be more difficult than it should be. It also made Izzy’s ringtone even more annoying than normal.

He finally located his phone, and his pants, by the door.

“Hello,” he whispered into the phone. He had no clue where the other person was, but he knew it was safe to assume it was his apartment so he couldn’t be far away.

“Thank god you’re alive,” she shouted way too loudly in his ear.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, confused as he pulling on his jeans.

“What do I mean?” she yelled, “How stupid are you? Last I saw you, you were talking to the guy at the bar and then next thing I know you were gone. You couldn’t bother to call, or at the very least text and let someone know where you went and that you are still alive.”

Alec pulled the phone away from his ear a bit, even at a distance he could still hear his sister ranting on. Guilt swam in his gut. He hated making his sister worry. It was his job to worry about her, not the other way around.

“Honestly Alec,” she sounded like she was calming down so he moved the phone back towards his ear, “I don’t care if you went home with that guy or just left early, but couldn’t you have at least let me or Jace know?”

“You’re right,” Alec swallowed the guilt down, “I’m sorry, I should have called.”

“Damn right you should have,” she said, “Are you at home? I thought we could ride over for dinner together.”

“Wait, what dinner?” Alec asked.

“Dinner, at mom and dads, like we do every Sunday,” Izzy explained like he was an idiot. He really was one though if he forgot about the weekly dinner.

“What time is it?” He asked mostly to himself.

“Almost 4,” Izzy said before a knowing tone came into her voice, “Wait you didn’t just wake up, did you?”

“That isn’t important,” Alec said frantically looking around for his shirt. He needed to get home and shower before he was late. Maryse Lightwood did not take kindly to people being late, for anything.

“What could you possibly have been up to that would cause you, of all people, to sleep in this late?” Alec could practically hear her smirking through her words.

“We are not talking about this, and I’ll just meet you there.” Alec hung up the phone before his sister could get another word in.

“Leaving so soon,” a voice from the doorway asked. He leaned against the door frame in loose pajamas covered with little ducks and a dark green silk robe. Alec was caught off guard by the beauty of the man in front of him, it took him a moment to realize that he was holding two mugs of coffee, one of which he was holding out to Alec.

Alec grabbed the warm mug and took a sip, nothing has ever tasted so good in his life. The little extra sleep, plus the coffee seemed to awaken Alec’s last fogged up thoughts from the previous night.

He could remember leaving the club with Magnus. Getting back to this apartment and Magnus making them more drinks. He remembered laughing, and feeling genuinely free and happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that light.

 He got caught up in his thoughts, while sipping away at his coffee. He didn’t realize at first that this man, Magnus his brain finally gave him a name, was waiting on a response.

How does one speak to someone they had sex with after only knowing a couple of hours? Especially to someone who was most definitely way out of Alec’s league?

“Oh, um yeah, I have to go,” Alec stuttered out.

Alec watched as a small frown appeared on Magnus’ face. His heart gave a small tug. He barely knew this guy, yet there was something about him that made him want to protect him. For some reason it killed him to see him look hurt in the slightest way.

“I get it,” he said, waving a hand in the air in a manner that seemed to be casual for him.

“I have dinner at my parents, and I am most definitely going to be late.” He had no idea why he was elaborating on this

“I’m sure, it was lovely meeting you Alec, maybe I’ll see you around sometime,” Magnus said reclining onto his bed. There was a note of indifference in his voice, though it sounded forced. “Can you lock the door on your way out?”

“Uh, yeah,” Alec said, turning towards the door before realizing he still didn’t have his shirt, “you don’t know where my shirt is by chance do you?”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow at him, as if just realizing his company was shirtless, “try the couch.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, remaining rooted to the spot, he folded his arms awkwardly in front of him, forcing himself to make eye contact. He couldn’t bring himself to leave if he thought Magnus was upset with him, “I did have a nice time last night, and I’m sorry I have to go.”

Something in Alec’s voice must have seemed genuine enough that Magnus dropped the air of indifference he was trying to wear.

Magnus nodded, a small smile playing at his lips that was almost unnoticeable.

Alec left the apartment. It wasn’t until he was about half way home that he realized he forgot to ask for his number. He spent the rest of the way beating himself up at his own stupidity.

 

An hour later, Alec was showered and approaching the front door of his parents’ house. Alec’s absolute least favorite thing was the weekly family dinners his mother insisted they had. These dinners were his moms one chance a week to pretend like she actually cared about their lives, when what she really wanted to do was critique them on how they could change.

“Hey Alec is here,” Jace yelled from the corner of the couch where he was playing some game with Max.

“About time,” Max said, “mom wouldn’t let us eat until you showed up.”

Alec rolled his eyes taking a seat by Izzy, “I’m only a couple minutes late, you weren’t going to starve to death, besides dinner isn’t even done yet.”

Izzy turned her always knowing smile onto him, “you hung up on me before you answered, where were you last night?”

“We are not talking about this,” Alec told her.

“About what?” Jace asked

“About where young Alexander disappeared to last night,” Izzy said faking innocence.

“I am older than all of you,” Alec grumbled, his sister ignored this.

“Wait, does that mean you actually hooked up with that guy last night?” Jace said slightly too loudly.

“Could you be quiet?” Alec asked, shooting a pointed look at Max.

“I’m 15, not 6,” Max said rolling his eyes at them, “you don’t have to keep treating me like I am. I do understand what you are talking about.”

“Exactly,” Jace said, “besides I was up to way worse at his age.”

“I am fully aware, you seem to have forgotten your room was right next to mine.”

Jace just shrugged as if he wasn’t even phased by this, “So did you or not?”

“I think by the 10 different shades of red on his face, it’s a yes,” Izzy said, turning towards Jace, “Which means you owe me 10 dollars.”

“Were you two seriously betting on this?” Alec asked, though he wasn’t really shocked about this. His siblings making bets on his life has been a regular occurrence since they were kids. Izzy always seemed to win somehow though.

“Not important,” Izzy waved a dismissive hand towards Alec as she took the money from Jace, “now tells us what happened.”

Alec was saved from the interrogation by the call to dinner. Just as he was entering the dining room, Izzy pulled at his arm and whispered in his ear, “don’t think this lets you off the hook.”

Dinner was its usual affair of quiet talk and delicious food. For all his moms’ faults, she could definitely cook well. In any case, it made the dinners slightly bearable to sit through as she took it in turn to interrogate each of her children.

Alec forced himself to remain calm when her cold eyes turned to him. He knew exactly what was coming. It was the same exact question every week.

“Are you dating anyone yet?” his mother asked.

“No mom,” Alec forced himself not to sigh as he prepared for her next words.

“You’re not getting any younger you know, and I would like grandchildren one day,” she said.

Alec bit his tongue as she continued talking, “You know my friends’ daughter is in town next week, why don’t I set you two up?”

“I don’t know mom, I’ve been busy.” Alec lied.

Alec’s parents lived in a constant state of denial over his sexuality. He’s tried coming out to them once, but they shut that down quickly. They firmly believed he just hadn’t found the right girl yet, not taking any notice in his complete lack of interest in girls in general.

“Make the time,” Maryse said, “and I’ll set it up.”

Izzy went to jump to his defense, Alec kicked her under the table to stop her though. She shot him a death glare. It was sweet that she wanted to come to his defense, even if she knew it would be no use. The argument wasn’t worth it. He would just go to this dinner to please his mom, and kindly let the girl down. It’s not the first time he’s had to do something like this and he doubted it would be the last.

Izzy’s phone beeped just then.

“What have I said about phones at the dinner table?” Maryse scowled at Izzy.

“Sorry mom, its an emergency at the hospital, I have to go.” Izzy stood up from her chair.

Maryse did not look pleased. She never was happy that Izzy decided to go into the medical field instead of law. As far as his mother was concerned, working at the law firm was the only acceptable career path, which is how Alec ended up there, back when he was still convinced, he could please his parents. Oh, how young and stupid he was back then.

Izzy gave each of them a hug in return. She bent to whisper in Alec’s ear, “Lunch later this week, promise?”

Alec gave her a small nod. She was going to find out what she wanted one way or another. She was the only person, besides Jace, who literally knew everything about his life. Hell, she knew he was gay before he even let himself know it to be true.

The rest of the evening passed in the usual awkwardness. Once the plates were cleared up, he made plans to meet up with his brothers later in the week so they could hang out without their parents prying ears, and took off. Glad to be out of that suffocating place for another week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or kudos, it means a lot to see people enjoying this story. Not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it!!

“Good morning, Mr. Lightwood,” Deborah said in her usual clipped tone.

She sat in her normal place in front of Alec’s office. Her greying brown hair pulled back into its usual knot at the back of her head and a no-nonsense scowl that seemed to be permanently etched on her face. Her eyes, a cold grey, always made Alec feel as if she could see through him.

“Good Morning,” Alec replied, giving her a small nod as he made his way towards his office.

“Just a second Mr. Lightwood, this was dropped off for you not to long ago.” Deborah spoke, holding out a large file for Alec to grab. He glanced inside, and let out an internal groan at the name that appeared on the first page.

“Thank you,” he said out loud before proceeding into his office where he knew he was about to have a long morning.

The office was pretty good size, especially for one who has only been out of law school for a few months. A large window took up most of one wall, though Alec didn’t get the point of the window, since A: it didn’t open, and B: the only view was of the drab gray building next door, blocking out any chance of sunlight from getting in. A couple of chairs sat in front of his desk, which contained two photos.

An older photo of him, Izzy, and Jace on the day Max was born. The other one was more recent of just him, Max, and Izzy when they were out celebrating his birthday a few months ago.

He also added a coffee machine because it was about the only way he would get through these long days, and he did not want to have to go to the break room and deal with his co-workers. Not all of them were bad, a good majority of them howeever were a lot older and stuck in their ways and Alec for one did not want to listen to their snide remarks about the people they believe are ‘destroying this country.’

Alec didn’t hate his job necessarily. He didn’t mind the part where he got research and write reports. He didn’t even mind the weeks when he was stuck in the office late into the night. While most of the people here were horrible, he could tolerate them enough to live through the day. He did hate the times he got stuck on cases involving horrible people.

Simmons was one of the most difficult clients the firm had. He was as shady as they came, and extremely charming, to most people at least. Alec was never able to push past a creepy vibe the man put off whenever he was in his presence.

The man had one of the thickest files the firm had. It recorded every one of his misdeeds and all the technicalities that got him out of trouble for them.

He made himself an extra strong cup of coffee and sat at his desk to start in on the file Deborah handed him. It was about to be a long morning.

 

Alec placed his elbows on his desk, running his hands through his hair that he destroyed hours ago. He wondered exactly how hard he would have to hit his head against the desk in order to get out of here.

There were way shadier people in this office that would do way better working with this guy than Alec would. He knew why he was the one to get stuck dealing with this file instead of one of the others, it was a test. His parents wanted him to prove himself. They wanted him to show that he could handle even the most immoral cases and win, no matter what.

“Has any one told you your front desk lady is the grouchiest person ever?” Izzy said, walking in and plopping herself on his desk, causing numerous papers to scatter about. He had no clue why whenever she visited, she chose to sit on his desk when there were two perfectly good chairs in front of it.

“She’s not that bad,” Alec said, nudging her to move off the papers she was sitting on.

“Of course, you wouldn’t think so, your equally as grouchy,” Izzy said.

“I am not,” Alec argued.

“Have you ever tried speaking to yourself before coffee?” Izzy quirked an eyebrow at him.

Alec rolled his eyes. So maybe he got a little grouchy before caffeine, but there is no way he was as bad as Deborah who sat out front scowling all day.

“Is there a particular reason you’re here, or were you just bored and felt like mocking me?”

“What? Am I not allowed to visit my big brother at work?” she asked, “I’ve hardly spoken to you all week.”

This was true, and not normal for them. Normally they manage to meet up a couple times a week. It was extremely rare that they went without speaking for days at a time.

Unfortunately, due to Izzy being on the night shift the last couple of days, and him working days they haven’t had a chance to talk.

“Besides,” she said, crossing her legs, “you look like you could use a break, let’s go grab lunch.”

He wanted to argue, he had plenty of work to get done still. His stomach betrayed him though by letting out a loud growl.

“Okay,” Alec said, standing up and stretching. He hadn’t moved from his seat since arriving this morning. He let Deborah know he would be back in an hour

 

Alec and Izzy ended up at their favorite spot. A small diner hidden between two larger restaurants. Most people went  this place, preferring the fancier places surrounding the area, not realizing that the best food was right under their noses.

Izzy chattered away as they found seats and ordered their food. Filling him in on all the details of her week at the hospital. Izzy has never shied away from the more gruesome details from her shifts, which Alec always hated. He didn’t exactly have a weak stomach, but hearing about blood and vomit before eating didn’t sit well.

“So, what about you?” Izzy asked, taking a bite of the burger that was just placed in front of her.

Alec just shrugged, “same as always.”

“Oh, come on, you have to have some interesting story to tell.”

“You seem convinced that I live an interesting life,” Alec said, pointing a fry at her.

She took the fry from his hand and ate it before responding, “You still haven’t told me about that guy from last weekend you know?”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Alec told her, not meeting her eyes.

It would be a lie to say Alec had not been thinking about that sparkly man from Saturday night. It would also be a lie to say that he hasn’t spent the last few days beating himself up for not asking for his number.

“Do not lie to me Alexander.”

“Do not call me that Isabelle.”

“Then speak,” she said shooting him the glare she always did whenever anybody called her by her full name. She hated to be reminded that she was named after their grandmother, who was somehow more controlling than their mom is.

Spending weekends at her house were there own form of torture. Their grandmother plastic wrapped everything when they visited. She refused to let them step foot inside her pristine living room. These visits were even worse for Izzy, who got lecture after lecture about not being ‘girly’ enough.

Alec shook away the memories and turned back to Izzy, “sorry.”

She just shook her head, “It’s in the past, and don’t think changing the subject will work.”

“Honestly, there’s not much to tell.” Alec told her, “We ended up going back to his place, had a few more drinks, hooked up, and I left the following morning when you called.”

Izzy gave him her knowing look, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Alec squirmed in his seat. How exactly did he tell his sister that he possibly liked a guy he met once and only knew a few hours?

Unfortunately for him, his sister could read him like a book, “you like him.”

“No, I don’t even know him, it was just a one-night thing.” Alec said, “Can we please move on now?”

“Don’t lie, I don’t think I have ever seen that look on your face before.”

“What look?” Alec asked, unaware he was pulling any type of look.

“That lost, dreamy look.”

 “I do not have a lost dreamy look, especially about a guy a barely know,” Alec said.

“Then get to know him,” Izzy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“How am I supposed to do that, when I have no way of contacting him?”

“So, let me get this straight, well not straight exactly,” Izzy smirked and Alec flicked a piece of crust at her, “you met a guy, had a good time with him, may have actually had a connection, and you just left? Without even getting his number?”

“About sums it up,” Alec said.

“You are an idiot.”

“Thanks, always know I can count on you to keep me humble.”

“Anytime,” Izzy said pulling her phone out, “now did you at least get a name.”

“Magnus, but it doesn’t matter…”

“Good, a not too common name, that’ll make this easier.” Izzy said, interrupting him.

“Make what easier? What are you doing?” Alec asked, trying to peer at her phone.

“I am going to find this man of yours.” Izzy said.

“Izzy, just leave it be.”

Not going to happen big bro, you deserve to be happy.” Izzy said as her phone pinged in her hand, “Damn, I just got called in, but I will find him for you.”

Izzy stood from her chair, she tried handing Alec money for the meal but he just waved her off.

“I got this, you pay next time.” Alec said, accepting her hug before she darted out the door.

 

The rest of the day Alec found it much more difficult to concentrate on his work than normal. His mind kept drifting back to Saturday night and the warm, shiny eyes.

He knew it was a long shot, and that he will most likely never see the man again. He also knew though that Izzy had great detective skills, and a small bit hope bubbled inside of him.

Eventually he ended up calling it quits early for the day and heading home. There was no way he was going to get anything done at this point.

Alec was only home for a few minutes when there was a knock at his door. For a split second he thought it might be Izzy, here to report on her findings. He quickly pushed that away thought out of his mind. He knew from her last text that she was in surgery.

He peered through the peephole on his door to find his mom standing on the other side. Just what he wanted to deal with.

He gave himself a second to prepare before opening the door.

“Hello, mother.” Alec said, gesturing her in. He watched his mom’s face pinch a bit, as it always did when she entered his apartment, glancing at the jacket thrown over the couch arm and the shoes thrown by the door.

“Alec,” she nodded towards him. Alec then noticed Max trailing in behind her with a bag in hand and instantly knew why she was here. She never visited for any other reason than needing something from him.

“Hey Max,” Alec said ruffling, his hair. Max flinched away, Aelc gave him a quizzical look. He knew better than to ask if anything was wrong in front of their mom.

“Your father and I have a conference in Tampa, we need you to watch Max while were gone.”

It was a question, just a demand. Nothing new with his mother. He didn’t mind this demand, at least his one allowed him to spend time with his brother.

His parents often spontaneously took off for vacations or conferences. All those times, Max got left with him. It’s happened so much at this point that he gave up his office and let Max create his own room.

“Of course,” Alec said.

“Make sure he gets to school on time and does his homework. Also don’t let him stay up late,” Maryse said as if this was the first Max has stayed here. His mom continued on with her list of rules she expected Alec to enforce while she was gone. Alec nodded along, knowing he wasn’t going to enforce the no TV or video game rule, that she repeated several times.

Once she finally left Alec turned to Max who stood off to the side, probably in hopes of avoiding in of their mother’s criticism. Max seemed to visibly relax the moment their mom was gone.

 Alec didn’t think much of it, if he lived alone with their parents, he probably would be tense too. He at least had Izzy and Jace to keep him sane.

 “I was just about to make dinner, you want to order a pizza instead though?”

“Extra pepperoni?” Max asked, fixing him with a very Izzy like stare that caused Alec to chuckle. He loved when his brother did stuff like that. It reminded him that his parents hadn’t completely crushed his spirit, even when he had to deal with them alone.

“You got it,” Alec told him going to place the order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to everyone who has left a kudos or a comment. It's super encouraging to see people enjoying this story in any capacity.  
> Second, I apologize for the lack of an update last week. Last week was a bit hectic between my dog having puppies and losing my outline for this fic, but things should be back on track and I'll hopefully be able to update weekly again.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Magnus POV

All Magnus wanted was a night out after a long week. He always found the first week back to school to be incredibly boring. Between forms having to be filled out and books distributed and start of year notices, there was little time for actually teaching the first week.

By the end of it, he just wanted to go out and have some fun with his friends. Unfortunately, all his friends were busy this weekend. He refused to let this stop him from having a good night, he could just go out on his own for a bit. Just for a few drinks, then back home for an evening cuddling with his cat and watching crappy movies.

He was not prepared for how the night ended up turning out.

When he looked across the bar and his eye caught the profile of what appeared to be an attractive young man. He was talking to an equally gorgeous women, so he immediately knew he had no chance, but he figured looking would hurt.

Magnus lost a bit of sense when this man turned and he caught sight of his face. He may look fine from behind, but nothing compared to how pretty his face was, even with the horribly unflattering club lighting flashing across his face.

Magnus was even more shocked to see the girl standing with the boy waving him over. He hesitated for just a millisecond, decided why not, and made his way over.

The evening progressed better than he thought. The boy, Alec, as he came to learn was amazing. He was cute, a bit awkward, and smart. Magnus can’t remember the last time he felt an instant connection like this.

Nor could he remember the last time he invited someone he barely even knew back to his apartment.

Magnus knew he shouldn’t have expected anything the following morning, he knew that Alec wouldn’t stick around. He reminded himself repeatedly all morning that this meant nothing, it was a one-time thing, yet he still felt a disappointment when he watched Alec race out the door the following morning.

Over the next week Magnus tried his hardest to forget about Alec. For some reason, he couldn’t forget him. His bright smile and messy hair kept popping up in his thoughts at random intervals.

There was just something about him that made it hard to forget.

 

Sunday afternoon Magnus was starting to be able to push him from his mind. He was coming to terms that whatever connection he may have felt must have been imagined, and if it wasn’t, then there was no use lingering on what could have been.

Today he was going to meet up with one of his best friends. They were going to get some lunch, catch up with each other, and he was going to completely forget about Alec’s existence.

Atleast, that was the plan.

Upon entering the hospital, he found Catarina chattering to a woman with long dark hair. By the coat she wore, Magnus assumed she was one of the doctors, though she looked surprisingly young for this.

“Magnus,” Catarina said, noticing him holding up a file, “just give me a minute to put this away.”

The doctor Catarina was talking to turned around with wide eyes and a look of total shock on her face. Magnus smiled at her politely as he watched Catarina walk off. Magnus couldn’t quite place it, but there was definitely something familiar about this girl.

“Magnus? As in the Magnus?” the girl said, looking him up and down, “You must be you look like him.”

“I didn’t know I was famous around here,” Magnus joked meeting her eyes, her piercing gaze was slightly unsettling.

“Oh, sorry,” she said, looking genuinely apologetic, “I believe you are the guy I’ve been looking for.”

Was she hitting on him? Magnus tried to think of a way to politely turn her down. It’s not that he didn’t think she was pretty, but he didn’t think it wise to go out with someone when he still was caught up on the guy from last weekend. Which he knew was ridiculous seeing as they only spent a few hours together before he disappeared. That didn’t matter though, Magnus felt a spark even if it was short lived, and knew better than to just push it aside.

Something on his face must have registered because she quickly spoke again, shaking her head, “Oh, no, not what you think. Let me explain”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. All the while he was sorting through his thoughts, trying to place where he saw her face before.

“I’m Izzy by the way, but that’s not important, do you remember my brother, Alec?”

“That’s where I recognize you from,” Magnus blurted out, her face and that name connecting together in his mind at last, “you were with the pretty boy from the club.”

This seemed to please Izzy greatly, “so you think he’s pretty?”

“I’m not blind,” Magnus told her.

“So, what would you say about seeing him again?” Izzy asked.

Magnus was slightly taken aback by her forwardness.

“Are you trying to set me up with your brother?” he asked her.

“Is it really setting up if you already slept together?” she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Fair enough, but I doubt he wants to see me again,” Magnus said bitterly, “he took off pretty quickly.”

Izzy sighed, “Look, here’s what you need to know. Alec is not exactly good with talking or feelings, but I do know he likes you.”

“We are talking about the same person, right? Magnus asked skeptically.

He was not going to let himself hope. He spent the last week forcing him from his mind. For all he knew, she could be talking about some other Alec and he didn’t actually recognize her at all.

“One second,” she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. He watched her scroll for a second before she turned the screen towards him.

The image showed her with Alec and some blonde guy, all smiling widely at the camera. Magnus was caught off guard by how adorable Alec looked sandwiched between the two.

“Okay, that’s definitely him.” Magnus said once he was able to tear his eyes away.

Izzy smiled widely, “By the look on your face, I’m guessing you are just as captured by my brother as he is by you.”

“Why does it matter?” Magnus asked, “We had a nice time, we parted ways, the end.”

“It doesn’t have to be the end though,” Izzy insisted as a beep went off. Magnus watched as she checked a pager in her pocket. He didn’t even know people still used those things.

“Shoot,” she said, reaching over to grab a piece a paper and pencil off the desk in front of her, “I have to go.”

“Wait a minute,” Magnus said, deciding to take a chance, “Do you got a pen and a piece of paper?”

Izzy gave him a knowing smile before pulling a pen from her coat and grabbing a piece of paper off the desk in front of her, “here you go.”

Magnus quickly jotted down his number and handed it to her, “If you’re serious, and he actually does like me, tell him to call me.”

“I will,” Izzy promised. Something in Magnus’ face must have given away his slight nervousness because she added, “I promise, he’ll call you.”

With that Izzy turned around and stalked graciously down the overly white hall. All the while, Magnus stood there wondering if he just made a horrible mistake.

 

Alec POV

Alec was just finishing cleaning up from dinner when an incessant knocking started on his door. Max shot him a questioning look from the table, where he was doing the homework, he spent the entire weekend denying he had. Alec just shook his head in confusion. Who could possibly be here at this time on a Sunday night?

“I found him,” Izzy said excitedly entering the apartment as if she owned the place. Alec should have known it was her, she was one of the few people that came over here.

“Found who?” Max asked.

“None of your business,” Alec told him.

“The guy our brother hooked up with last weekend,” Izzy informed him, ignoring Alec’s glare, “the one he’s been pining for all week.”

“I have not been pining,” Alec said.

“Okay, maybe not, but you definitely have been regretting not getting his number, and I happen to have it right here.” Izzy said holding up a piece of paper.

Alec stared at her confused, “how did you get that? It wasn’t anything illegal was it?”

Izzy laughed, “No, he gave it to me willingly.”

“How?” Alec asked perplexed.

“Make me some tea and I’ll tell you,” she said making herself at home in the living room adjoining the dining room.

Alec just rolled his eyes at her. Max looked at him questioningly.

“No, you finish your homework.” Alec said, pointing at him before going to make Izzy’s tea.

“Here,” he said a moment later handing her the rainbowed mug she got him when he first moved in here. She insisted that he needed to have at least one colorful thing in what she knew would soon be an array of grey.

“Thank you, its been a long day,” Izzy said, taking a long sip.

Alec glared at her. He knew she was playing with him right now.

“Oh, right,” she said, feigning innocence, “you wanted to know about how I found him, it was actually quite easy, apparently he’s friends with one of the nurses I work with…”

“Were you seriously discussing my love life with your coworkers? That’s a new low, even for you.”

“No, not this time,” Izzy said, “he just happened to show up while I was talking to her and I recognized him immediately, I had to prove that I knew you, and that we were in fact talking about the same person, but he apparently regrets not getting your number too.”

“Are you serious?” Alec asked disbelieving, “Are you sure it’s the right guy?”

“Positive, now take this number and call him.” Izzy demanded handing him the piece of paper.

“I don’t know about this Iz,” Alec said, feeling ten times more unsure with the number in his hands.

“Yes, you do, you obviously felt something, and from what I gathered so did he, so call him, or text him, just reach out.” she demanded placing her mug on the table.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Alec said.

“Must I do everything,” Izzy snatched his phone off the coffee table and typed the number into it.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling him for you,” Izzy said as she pressed the call button. She pressed the phone back into Alec’s hand as soon as it started ringing, “you talk to him, I’m going to go spend some time with our brother.”

Izzy walked out of the room, leaving Alec with his ringing phone and a growing feeling of unease in his stomach.

“Hello,” a soft voice answered. Alec sat there, not saying a word. He couldn’t believe he was hearing his voice again. He also couldn’t believe that he was acting like a teenager who didn’t know how to speak properly to someone they like.

“Hello,” the voice said again, “Is anyone there?”

“Oh, umm, yeah,” Alec said, breaking out of his trance.

“Is this Alec?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, my sister gave me your number and said you wanted me to call, but if she forced it out of you or something, I’m sorry and…” Alec started rambling.

“Calm down, I gave it to her of my own free will, I’m just surprised you actually decided to call me.”

“I’m surprised you wanted me to call you,” Alec admitted moving out of the living room. Izzy kept sending him knowing looks from the table and he knew she was listening to every word.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Magnus asked, sounding confused, “I thought we had a wonderful time the other night, “Did you not?”

“No, no, I did, I had a great time, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head, “It’s not important.”

“Anything you have to say is important, but how about we talk about it more over dinner?”

“Dinner sounds great,” Alec said feeling a small smile creep onto his face.

Magnus and Alec spent the next half hour with mindless chatter. They set plans to meet on Thursday before hanging up.

Once the line went dead, Alec sat there staring at his phone in slight disbelief. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful man. One he though was just going to be a one-time thing, actually asked him out.

Alec laid back on his bed trying to control his emotions before he had to go out and face Izzy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know parts you liked or your thoughts in general.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. Meant to have this up a while ago but life got a bit messy. Hopefully, it won't take me as long for the next chapter, I make no promises though. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts!!

Late. Alec is most definitely going to be late today.

He would be even later if his brother hadn’t woken him up this morning by slamming a pillow into his face. Alec was half tempted to strangle him for it, while simultaneously being glad someone woke him up.

He made the mistake of staying up way too late texting Magnus, again. Since Izzy gave him the number, they’ve been texting each other nonstop. Every time Alec heard his phone ding, he felt a small twinge of excitement run through him in hopes that it was him messaging him. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out how someone he barely knew, and have hardly had a proper conversation with, could affect him so much.

To add to his oversleeping, he was out of coffee at home. Alec was not a morning person, and he was even less of a morning person before he got his coffee. Even knowing he was going to be extremely late today; Alec couldn’t stop himself from stopping at the coffee shop by the school after dropping Max off. Alec firmly believed that being late was far better than being caffeine deprived, especially if he was about to sit through another day of sorting through the files his parents left on his desk before their trip.

As Alec reached the door, he noticed a figure running up to it. He held open the door for the approaching person, only to be caught off guard by Magnus.

Magnus looked just as beautiful as Alec remembered. The makeup he wore was a lot more subdued and his outfit notably less sparkly, he managed to pull it off just as well though.

“Well, hello there,” Magnus said, stopping in front of the door and meeting Alec’s stare, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”

Alec couldn’t stop staring at Magnus, he wasn’t prepared to see him today, but seeing him suddenly improved his morning more than he would like to admit.

Alec and Magnus stood there, not realizing they were blocking the doorway until someone let made a loud coughing noise beside them.

“Oh, sorry,” Alec said holding the door open for the man who just sneered at them, before following Magnus inside.

The shop was a shock of bright colors. Alec had never entered this place before and was for a second overwhelmed by the teal walls and lime green seats clustered around small pink tables. At first glance, it seemed like too much, yet it also worked well together somehow.

The place was crowded with the usual morning rush. People dressed in suits on their way to work, high schoolers avoiding heading to class, harried parents dragging along their tiny children.

“Have you ever been here before?” Magnus asked as they joined the line of sleepy customers impatiently awaiting their turn.

“No,” Alec said, “I usually just make it at home or go to the place closer to work.”

“Well then Alexander, you are in for a treat, this place has the best coffee in the whole city.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec said.

Magnus nodded his head, “definitely, I wouldn’t come here every day if it wasn’t true.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Alec said giving Magnus a small smile, “if it's not though, I choose dinner tomorrow night.”

Magnus seemed pleased at this reminder of their plans the following evening. He faced Alec and held out his hand for Alec to shake before speaking, “you got yourself deal.”

 

“You were right, this coffee is amazing,” Alec said 10 minutes later as they stepped out of the overcrowded shop and onto the even more crowded streets outside.

“I am always right,” Magnus said spinning to face Alec.

Alec gave a small smile, “I’m sure you are.”

“I guess this means I get to choose dinner tomorrow night.

“Guess it does,” Alec said, trying to think of something else to say. As much as he knew he needed to go, he just wanted to stay here talking to Magnus some more.

Magnus gave a soft sigh, “as fun as this has been, I should probably go before I am late.”

“Yeah, me too,” Alec said, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you then,” Magnus said before heading off in the opposite direction of where Alec was heading.

Alec rushed into his office 15 minutes later. An annoyed Deborah glared at him as he walked in.

“You’re late Mr. Lightwood,” she informed him. She did not approve of lateness.

“I know, I know,” Alec said.

As bitter as Deborah may be towards him for his lateness, he couldn’t bring himself to care. For once he didn’t mind that he was late if it meant he got to see Magnus again.

 

Magnus walked through the doors of the local high school in high spirits. He hadn’t expected to see Alec today. It was a wonderful, unexpected surprise.

Magnus had spent the last couple of days nervous for their first official date. He had no clue if they would still have that connection he felt when they first met. He feared that he built Alec up in his head too much and that he would disappoint.

Seeing Alec today squashed those thoughts away. There was something about him that Magnus was drawn to and it took an extreme amount of effort for him to walk away and come to work. He was partly tempted to skip out on his classes and spend the whole day talking to Alec. There was just something about him that just drew Magnus in.

He knew that was crazy though. He hardly knew the man. Two interactions and numerous texts were hardly anything in the grand scheme of things. His mind needed to slow down its thoughts and get to class.

“Good morning class,” Magnus said walking in just a few seconds after the final bell, “sorry I’m late.”

Magnus strolled over to his desk to place down his bag before turning to face the class. Half of the students were still chattering away, while the other half looked as if they were ready to go back to sleep at any moment.

Magnus sympathized with those wanting to sleep. Another late night has left him feeling drained, yet he couldn't stop himself from talking to Alec no matter the consequences. Even through text messages, Magnus was able to tell how charming and smart and sweet Alec was. Each message made him wish it was

He couldn’t quite figure out how this man he barely knows has managed to take over so much of his thoughts so quickly.

Magnus gave his head a light shake, attempting to get thoughts of Alec out of his head and proceeded on with his lesson.

Magnus successfully managed to get through his first couple of lessons, though half his mind was off deciding on just the right place to take Alec the following evening.

Lunch arrived, leaving Magnus’ classroom peacefully empty. Normally he would go down to the teacher's lounge and spend time with his colleagues, today though he thought he would enjoy some time to himself, and maybe text Alec.

A commotion from outside his door broke him from this plan though. With a reluctant sigh, he set his sandwich down and went to investigate.

Just as he stepped out to find a group of five boys. Three stood facing two, with the smaller of the two standing back clutching what looked like a bloody nose. Magnus quickly recognized the taller boys from his class last year, they were almost always causing some kind of chaos, though a part of Magnus wanted to believe they weren’t that bad. Seeing Owen about to throw a punch at one of the younger kids though pushed that thought out of his mind.

“What is going on out here?” Magnus put as much authority into his voice as possible, causing the taller boy to stop his punch mid-swing.

“Oh, nothing Mr. Bane.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Magnus crossed his arms piercing his gaze on them.

“They started it,” Owen said coming to his own defense looking at his friends, Evan and Jake, “right guys?”

“I do not care who started what, you can explain to the principal,”

“Come on, Mr. Bane, we were just messing around. I can’t get in trouble again.”

“You should have thought about that earlier, you four office, now,” Magnus said pointing down the hall before turning to the one with a bloody nose, “and you are going to the nurse first. Let’s go.”

 

Alec poured over the file, creating notes before he met with his client in a few minutes. This case was going to be a nightmare. He was set to represent a woman divorcing her rich husband. He met her once before and she was as stereotypical as they could get. Snobby, blonde, and entitled.

A knock on his office door made him look up. Deborah stood, giving her usual sour expression. “You have a call.”

Alec looked down at the file he was only halfway through. He only had about 20 more minutes before his client would arrive. “I’m kind of busy, can you tell them to call back later.”

“It’s your brothers’ school, they say it is important.”

Alec’s head snapped up, “is he okay? Just connect it through.”

Alec waited for the light to appear on his phone before picking it up.

“Hello.”

“Hello, is this Alexander Lightwood?” a sharp voice said on the other end.

“It is,” Alec answered calmly though his heart was hammering that something bad could have happened to his little brother.

“Mr. Lightwood, this is Principal Trenton from Stonewall High School. I am calling in regards to your younger brother Max.”

“Is he alright?” Alec asked.

“He isn’t hurt if that’s what you are asking, but I’m going to need you to come and pick him up.”

“Why?” Alec asked, “What happened?”

“We will discuss this further when you get here.” The line clicked off.

Alec ran his hands through his hair. Leave it to his brother to manage to get into trouble this early in the school year. Max has always had a tendency to get trouble at school. If he didn’t start watching himself, his parents would actually send him to the academy he has been threatened with for the last year.

With a heavy sigh, Alec closed the file and headed up front. He had Deborah reschedule his meeting for later this afternoon, and set off for the high school.

Alec hadn’t set foot in this school since he was a student. The place had the same peeling front doors and dark white tiles. The offices were located at the end of the first hallway. He had to walk past the rows of photos showing past graduating classes.

He went to push the door open and hitting the person on the other side.

“I am so sorry, are you okay?” Alec said looking up only to be caught off guard by the eyes he can’t seem to forget.

“Alexander, how lovely to see you again,” Magnus said rubbing his forehead.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked again.

Magnus waved him off, “I’m fine, just a little bump. What are you doing here? I’m quite sure you’re not old enough to have a kid here, please tell me you’re not a student here and just lied about your age.”

Alec laughed, “No, no, definitely not a student here.”

“Good because then this would have gotten really messy really fast.”

Magnus gave Alec a small smile and he felt his insides melt. How did he get so lucky to have someone this gorgeous interested in him? He momentarily forgot why he was here until Magnus spoke up again.

“I’m guessing there’s a reason you’re here then or are you just starting to stalk me?”

Alec went to defend himself. It was a total coincidence that they ran into each other twice today.

“No, I’m just here to get my brother, apparently he got into trouble again.”

“Oh, who’s your brother?”

“Max Lightwood

Magnus and Alec stood there in silence for a few moments. Magnus seemed to be lost in thought. Alec wondered what he was thinking about. Now wasn’t the time though.

“Well, I should probably…” Alec said pointing towards the door Magnus was standing in front of.

“Oh yeah,” Magnus said moving over so Alec could pass.

 

Just his luck, Magnus thought as he walked from Alec. He finally found someone he’s interested in for the first time in years. Someone he thinks he could have a strong connection with, and they’re related to one of his students.

Magnus always kept a strict rule of keeping his personal and professional life separate. Over his 3 years at this school, he has had multiple parents hit on him and try asking him out. He’s always politely turned them away though. Mixing the two parts of his life would be too risky.

He knew he should probably call Alec. Explain the situation. Explain that it would be too awkward and that they should end things now before it went too far.

Magnus spent the rest of the day and his whole journey home going back and forth in his mind, trying to decide what to say. To decide the best course of action.

He knew in his deepest thoughts what he had to do. He just wasn’t sure if he could go through with it.

Pouring himself a large portion of brandy, he continued to contemplate how to tell Alec that had to end it now before they went too far. Before it turned awkward.

With a sad sigh, Magnus scrolled to Alec’s contact and pressed call.

 

“You are so lucky mom and dad are out of town you know that?” Alec exclaimed once they got back to Alec’s apartment. “What were you thinking, getting into a fight in school? You’ve done some stupid stuff, but never this stupid.”

Max looked down at his feet. It was extremely rare that Alec got upset with him.

“Look,” Alec took a deep breath, “I just want to understand what happened.”

Max just shrugged.

“Really, you’re not going to explain.”

“Why? You heard what happened.”

“I heard the story the principal put together; I did not hear your side of things.”

Max took a deep breath and looked into Alec’s eyes, “Owen was beating up the kid and calling him all sorts of names, and he wouldn’t defend himself so I punched him, then when he was about to hit me Mr. Bane came out.”

“As the person in charge of you I should ground you for fighting, but as your brother, I’m proud of you for helping someone in need. Now go work on some of that homework, I have to head into the office for a bit, can you not burn the place down while I’m gone?”

“You got it,” Max mock saluted him.

Alec just rolled his eyes.

 

When he returned home that night, he was glad to see the whole place in one piece. Max was passed out on the couch, an open box of pizza on the coffee table. Alec considered waking him up but decided to leave him be. He’s was glad to see his brother could behave when left alone, no matter what his parents believed.

Alec began to clean up the box and cups max left sitting there when he heard his phone ring. He noticed Magnus’ name appear, a jolt of nerves flashed through. Things left a little awkward when he saw him earlier, though he wasn’t sure why everything was going great until he found out about his brother.

“Hello,” Alec answered hesitantly, making his way to his room.

“Alec, hello,” Magnus replied. Alec thought something sounded off, then his thoughts jumped to how weird it was he could tell that when they’ve hardly ever spoken.

“Is everything alright?” Alec asked.

“Yes, well no.”

Alec couldn’t help himself from chuckling a bit. “Well, which is it, yes or no?”

“I hate to do this, but I think we should cancel tomorrow night.”

Magnus spoke so quickly that Alec wasn’t sure if he heard him properly. Once the words sunk in though, his stomach dropped.

“Oh,” Alec spoke after a moment of silence, “can I at least ask why?”

“It’s just it doesn’t feel right dating someone so closely related to one of my students, relationships like that can get messy.”

“I guess I understand,” Alec said, he knew his disappointment was clear in his voice. He felt himself deflating a bit. “Are you sure there is no way to change your mind though? I like you and I want to give this a chance, and I promise if it starts to affect your work then well end it.”

“Alec…” Magnus sighed out.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Neither seeming to want to end the conversation.

“You know what? Forget what I said earlier,” Magnus said at last, “it was stupid to try and cancel.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked not wanting the hope to grow.

“Yeah, it’ll be weird, but there is something about you that lit a spark in me I thought died out long ago, and I don’t think I’m ready to let that go yet.”

Alec felt a smile tug at his face. He doesn’t remember the last time he smiled so much in one day.

“It was stupid of me to try and cancel, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The phone went silent and Alec laid back on his bed trying to process the conversation. On one hand, he understood Magnus’ concern. On the other hand, he wanted to get to know Magnus more and was willing to risk anything to do so. He just hoped it wouldn’t end badly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to everyone who has read, commented, or left a kudos. I love seeing that people are enjoying this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Alec is most definitely not nervous. Why would he be nervous? There is no reason to be nervous. It was just a date. That’s all it is.

Sure, it is a date with a guy he drunkenly had sex with after only knowing him a couple of hours. A guy who happens to be extremely gorgeous and smart, and maybe the first person Alec has ever had a hope of having real feelings for in a long, long time. That’s no reason to be nervous.

Nope, he is perfectly calm and relaxed. His heart is not about to beat out of his chest and he had not once considered canceling and hiding under his blankets to avoid making a mess out of tonight.

At least, that’s what he has spent the last half hour trying to convince himself as he paced back and forth across the floor.

“First off,” Izzy stated from the bed where she threw herself the moment Alec started rambling on about how everything that could go wrong tonight, “you need to stop going back and forth so much you’re making me dizzy.”

Alec sent her a pointed glare but stopped his pacing, folded his arms, and turned to face her.

“Second, you need to stop overthinking and just try to live in the moment, that’s how you met him isn’t? By just letting go and enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, but…”

“No.” Izzy stood up on the bed to stare down at him. “No more of this self-doubting, everything will end in disaster monologue of yours. You will be fine, got it?”

Alec nodded, though he wasn’t sure if he truly believed her.

“Good, now you are going to go take a shower and I will find you the perfect outfit because I honestly do not trust you to find a suitable outfit for yourself.”

“I am perfectly capable of dressing myself.” Alec protested.

“Sure, you are,” she said hopping off the bed and patting his arm. 

Alex sighed in defeat and left her to rummage his closet. At least he knew she couldn’t dress him to horrendously if she getting the clothes from his own wardrobe.

 

Magnus has lost track of the number of first dates he has been on over the years. He’s been on dates that have gone horribly and ones that led to second or third dates. A few of those dates even lasted months. For every one of those dates, Magnus felt confident. He was sure of himself and had no fear of what would happen if things went wrong.

This is the first time Magnus has ever truly felt nervous before a date. It’s an odd feeling and he does not like it one bit. 

He is not one to live in fear. Not one who has ever dealt with nervous jitters before. Always the one to charge boldly into any new situation. The one to jump the cliff first when his friends were too scared to while on vacation last year. The one who approaches strangers in clubs and offers to buy them a drink then somehow end up going home with him.

Yet this time seemed different. Alec seems different than any guy or girl he’s ever gone out with.

Why must that mean he has to feel this way though? How is it possible that a man, one that he barely knows, is capable of making him feel this way? Is able to make his stomach flip uncomfortably? Send him into a tailspin of thoughts on how he could mess this up and ruin any chance of him talking to him ever again?

Sure, this man in question is extremely attractive. He also is tall and has amazing eyes, both things which Magnus is a sucker for. From what Magnus has gathered from their few conversations and their myriad of texts, Alec is also intelligent.

By all means, he seems perfect for Magnus. That does not mean he should be nervous in the slightest. He should not be worried about messing this up.

Yet, he couldn’t stop himself from cataloging every which way this could go down in flames.

Magnus has never wanted a night to go more perfectly. He made reservations at his favorite restaurant. Spent hours picking out the perfect outfit, and even longer perfecting his hair and eyeliner.

Tonight was going to be perfect, it had to be perfect. He was determined to impress Alec and hopefully make willing to spend more time with Magnus in the future. Magnus is a big believer in fate, and he strongly believes that he and Alec are going to be something special.

That is, as long as he doesn’t completely ruin tonight.

 

Alec reentered his room 20 minutes later to find his room in ruins. In the time he was gone Izzy had managed to throw every article of clothing he owned into random piles on his bed and floor.

“What the hell happened in here?” Alec asked looking at Izzy who was standing in the midst of the mess holding up to different shirts.

 Izzy waved him off, “I’ll put it all back.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“I will, I promise, now get over here.”

Alec obliged and went to stand in front of her while trying to ignore the deep need to clean up the disaster. He hated when his room was a mess. Izzy held up each of the two shirts to him before handing him a lavender button-up shirt she got him for Christmas last year. The one he purposely put in the far back of his closet.

Apparently, the look of apprehension on his face was poorly disguised. Izzy huffed out, “Come on, it won’t kill you to wear a little color, plus this shirt brings your eyes out nicely, trust me.”

“Fine,” Alec said taking the shirt from her, she would end up winning anyways why prolong the inevitable.

Izzy gave him a bright smile, “that went easier than I thought it would now wear those pants and your black jacket, the one with the zipper on the side,” she said pointing to the top of one of the piles before disappearing out of his room.

 

“I am so good at this,” Izzy spoke jumping up from the couch where she was watching some show with Max in order to come to inspect his outfit. “If this whole medical career doesn’t work out, I should become a fashion consultant.”

“You would miss cutting people open to much for that,” Alec told her.

“True,” she sighed, in a way that made Alec slightly concerned. He will never understand how she can stand being around all that blood and enjoy it. Just the sight of blood made him want to vomit. “I guess I’ll just have to use my supreme sense of fashion to help my fashion-challenged brother.”

“Why do I talk to you again?” Alec quipped.

“Hmm,” Izzy pretended to think, “because without me you most likely would not be having this date tonight, nor would you ever wear anything other than the same shirts or have anyone to prevent Max from burning the apartment down while you are gone.”

“I would not burn the place down left on my own,” Max yelled over to them.

“Yeah, sure, because you totally didn’t start a fire the other night when you fell asleep with a pizza in the oven,” Alec said.

“It was an accident, nobody got hurt and the flames were put out before any damage was done.”

“Both of you just stay out of the kitchen, and order something if you're hungry.”

“I didn’t almost urn down your kitchen, why am I banned?” Izzy asked offended.

“Because you can’t cook,” Alec told her.

“Why do I bother helping you if you’re just going to be mean to me?” Izzy pouted and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I got to go before I’m late,” Alec said pulling Izzy into a hug and whispering in her ear, “and thank you, for everything.”

“Anytime, tonight is going to be fine,” Izzy whispered back.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do,” Izzy told him while wiggling out of his arms and pushed him towards the door, “now go, you can’t keep my future brother in law waiting.”

“And don’t forget to use protection,” Max added.

Alec turned around to flip off his siblings and found them high fiving amongst their giggles.

If there is one thing his siblings are great at, it's managing to embarrass him. He's just glad Jace wasn't here because otherwise, it would be way worse. He was already a nervous wreck, he did not need to deal with their teasing right now, even if it came from a good place.

 

Magnus was grateful Alec agreed to come to pick him up. He was already nervous enough about tonight and he did not want to make it worse by running into one of his students. He wasn’t sure how tonight would go and there was no use adding an extra layer of awkward to the evening.

Part of him also wished he had just gone and got Alec himself. He didn’t like standing around and waiting, wondering if he would actually show. What if he got scared? What if he suddenly decided he didn’t want to go out with Magnus tonight?

Magnus glanced anxiously at the time on his phone, realizing not even a minute had passed since he last looked. He still had 10minutes before Alec was due to arrive.

“Get a grip, Magnus,” he muttered to himself, “There is no reason to be nervous, he’ll show and you will have a great time, and if not oh well, this is not a big deal.”

A knock on his door tore him from his muttering. His heart picked up speed as he headed towards the door. With one last deep breath, he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t even pretend not to be raking his eyes over his outfit

Alec looked absolutely stunning. Purple was definitely his color. The pants hugged perfectly to his long legs and Magnus had to force back the many thoughts that came to mind.

Alec shuffled nervously before clearing his throat to speak, “You uh, you look nice.”

Magnus couldn’t stop the grin that broke over his face, “You look pretty dashing yourself, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Alec said stepping back from the door and waited for Magnus to lock up.”

 

Now that Alec was here, walking next to him, Magnus suddenly felt calm. Alec had a weird effect on him like that. It was odd that just his presence alone could wash away the jumbled nerves he spent the whole day fighting against.

The moment Magnus opened the door he had to prevent his mouth from actually dropping open. He knew Magnus was gorgeous, it just shocked him how gorgeous he actually was. It shocked him even more that he agreed to go out with him.

As they made their way through the crowded streets, Alec had to himself from constantly looking over to his left. He wasn’t sure he would be able to stop looking if he did. He also appeared to find himself tongue-tied, unable to come up with anything to say.

Thankfully, Magnus took care of the talking part. Magnus seemed so animated with his words; it was mesmerizing to hear. Alec could listen to him talk all night and not get the slightest bit bored.

Alec knew he should chime into the conversation so it wasn’t so one-sided, his mouth and brain didn’t seem to want to connect enough to form words. So, he just allowed Magnus to continue talking as they made their way through the city streets.

“I’m sorry, am I talking too much?” Magnus asked as they approached a fancy looking restaurant. One Alec would never go to on his own. He just didn’t do fancy, but Magnus seemed excited about this place so he kept that opinion to himself.

“No, not at all,” Alec said.

“Are you sure? Because if I am you can tell me, I promise I won’t be offended.”

“I like hearing you talk,” Alec said before he fully registered the words he spoke. He knew his face turned a dark red immediately. Magnus’ answering smile, helped to dull the embarrassment.

Alec held open the door before following Magnus inside and up to a podium where a tall, dark hair girl stood. Her dark red nails tapping against the list as she read through the names, looking for the reservation.

“I’m sorry Mr. Bane, I can’t seem to find your name.” the hostess said peering up.

“Are you sure, I called yesterday?” Magnus asked.

“I’m positive,” the lady said raking her eyes over Alec, “if you would like, I’m off in an hour, I got a friend and we could show you and your friend a great time.”

Alec’s face turned red at the implication. Magnus glared at her, “No thanks, I think me and my date will just go.”

The hostess’ face fell, “oh, of course.” She turned to stare at Alec, “if things don’t work out, you know where to find me.”

Alec bit back a retort and steered Magnus out of the door. Magnus looked upset and Alec was trying to say something to cheer him back up when they walked directly into a woman with bleached blonde hair, her dark root popping out. Alec watched as Magnus visibly turned paler.

“Great,” Magnus mumbled so quietly Alec barely heard him.

“Magnus dear,” the lady said leaning over to kiss both of Magus’ cheeks. Magnus visibly recoiled though the lady didn’t seem to notice.

“Martha,” Magnus choked out a false smile, “how are you?”

“I’m wonderful dear. What are you doing here? Getting dinner all alone?” Martha asked stepping closer and completely ignoring Alec who was obviously standing right next to Magnus, “because if you are, we could eat together?”

“No, I am not.” Magnus told her with false sweetness in his voice talking a step back, “I’m actually on a date.”

Martha pretended to just then notice Alec standing next to them. Eyeing him in a way that made it clear she saw Alec as less than. “Oh, I see, still confused then? I was hoping you would have moved past this by now.”

“No, not confused, I’ve always known who I am, it’s just you that struggled to accept that."

“I didn’t struggle to except anything,” she sneered all false niceness gone.

“And you wonder why I broke things off with you?” Magnus responded before grabbing Alec’s hand, “Now, if you will excuse me, I have much better things to be doing this evening.”

Martha scowled at him as he walked off, “You know where to find me when you stop fooling yourself.”

“I am so sorry about that,” Magnus said turning towards Alec as Martha stalked off, “I regret ever going out with her. I mean we only had two dates and then she acted like it was the end of the world when we broke up. Like it was her fault she couldn’t except that a person can like boys and girls, like how stuck up can one person be…” Magnus broke off meeting Alec’s eyes, “I’m sorry you probably don’t want to hear about any of my exes.”

“It’s fine,” Alec smiled at him. There was something about holding Magnus’ hand that seemed to melt away all his insecurities from earlier. His hand seemed to fit perfectly in his own. “Besides, who of us doesn’t have some crazy ex somewhere?”

Magnus laughed, “I doubt you have managed to get stuck with anyone crazy, you seem too smart for that.”

“Trust me, I have attracted my fair share of crazy.” Alec told him.

"Please, do tell," Magnus told him quirking his eyebrow in interest.

Alec just shook his head, "another time."

 

Things seemed to be improving from their slight disaster of a beginning. They found themselves at a small pizza place down the road. It was mostly deserted, making it easy for the conversation to flow.

Through all of Alec’s fear that he would have nothing to say tonight, he found it strangely easy talking to Magnus. Alec has never considered himself an open person, yet he found it so easy to share his life with Magnus.

He loved the way Magnus’ eyes lit up in laughter when Alec told him a story of one of the many shenanigans Alec had to get Jace and Izzy out of in their youth.

Alec also loved Magnus’ voice. He could listen to him speak all day about his friends and job. He seemed to have such a deep love for his work that Alec has never experienced before.

In the midst of a story involving his friend Ragnor and a particularly drunk night in Peru, Magnus knocked his drink over, spilling it all over Alec’s shirt. Alec jumped back in surprise while Magnus’ face turned a deep red, his hands flying to cover up his mouth.

“I am so sorry,” Magnus said handing Alec napkins to soak up some of the mess.

“Don’t worry about it,” Alec said dabbing at the slight stain.

“I’m ruining everything tonight,” Magnus sighed out.

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked knitting his eyebrows together.

“Come on no need to pretend,” Magnus said, “first the dinner plans fell through, then just my luck that we would run into one of my exes, and now I’ve ruined your shirt.”

“You haven’t messed anything up. Honestly, I much prefer pizza and a good conversation than some overly fancy restaurant with a hostess who seemed a little full of herself. Most importantly, I’ve been having a great time, haven’t you?” Alec asked suddenly sounding uncertain.

“I mean yeah, I like spending time with you, it’s just…”

“Stop,” Alec cut him off, “We’ve both had a great time, isn’t that all that matters? Besides I’m surprised I didn’t mess anything up when I could barely form words the first part of the evening.”

“You saying you were too frightened to speak to me, that’s why you just let me ramble on so much?” Magnus smirked, seeming to come back to himself.

Alec looked down at his empty plate, “I guess, a little.”

“I never knew I had the power to turn someone speechless before.”

“What are you talking about? Have you seen yourself?” Alec blurted out.

Magnus chuckled, “You are a kind man Alexander."

"I just speak the truth."

Magnus just shook his head, as if in disbelief of Alec's words. "How about we get out of here and go for a walk? It’s a beautiful evening, why not enjoy it?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

Alec stood up and Magnus looped his arm through Alec's as they made their way out of the stuffy place and into the starry night outside.

 

As much as Magnus enjoyed talking with Alec this evening, there was something calming about walking through the park in silence. Normally, Magnus found a need to fill up the silence, to fill the air with words, yet with Alec the need wasn’t there.

Alec had a calming presence he’s never experienced on a date before. Any other date he been on in the past would have made a scene at missing reservations or thrown a fit to end up at some small pizza place. Alec seemed to just be happy spending time with him.

Magnus knew there was something special about Alec before they left tonight, and he was glad to be proven right. In the few hours spent together, he’s managed to see just how smart and kind this man could be.

When they approached Magnus’ building, dread filled his heart. He did not want tonight to end, he knew it must though.

Magnus turned towards Alec, “I’d invite you up for drinks, but last time that turned a bit awkward.”

Alec laughed, “maybe next time then.”

“There will be a next time?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“I mean, yeah, only if you want, we don’t have to…”

Magnus shut Alec up by kissing him. Just a small kiss. Enough to send butterflies fluttering. “I would love to go out with you again.”

“Really?” Alec asked his whole face lighting. His eyes crinkling in happiness. Magnus soaked in the look. He wanted to memorize that joy, he doesn’t think he has ever seen anything more beautiful.

“Really, I had a wonderful time tonight. I mean besides the whole slight mess at the beginning.” Magnus smiled in return, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"I had a great time too," Alec said stuffing his hands in his pockets, "goodnight Magnus."

"Goodnight Alexander." 

Magnus quickly unlocked his door and headed upstairs before he changed his mind and invited Alec up. He wanted to just hold on to the happy, peaceful feeling he had tonight. He knew he couldn't. They needed to slow down after their fast-paced first encounter. He wanted this to last.

Magnus couldn’t believe how much he was already falling for Alec. He has always been told that he dived into these things way too fast. This time, Magnus was completely convinced would be different. He didn’t know how, but he was confident Alec would be good for him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to get out to you all, writing was a struggle for a while there, but I am back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Time seemed to be operating on fast forward. Minutes bled into hours bleeding into days. Life passing by in a dizzying blur of joy and laughter.

Alec never realized how swiftly time could pass when you were enjoying life. Not that his life was miserable before, there was just something missing. A bit of brightness that he didn’t realize he needed in his life.

Over the last couple of weeks, Alec had some of the greatest moments in his life. He seemed to fall into a quick and easy rhythm with Magnus. Not once had someone ever entered his life in such a way that he forgot what moments were like before.

Normally, Alec would be terrified to be falling for someone so fast. The whole idea of falling in love for someone at first glance always seemed like total bullshit to Alec, love to Alec was something that took time to develop. It did not happen to him. He was not Izzy who fell in love with a new person every other week, that’s just not who he was. Magnus though made him question everything he once thought though. In the two months that he’s known Magnus, Alec has found himself falling more and more in love with him.

 Not that he would share these thoughts with Magnus anytime soon. They’ve only been dating a few weeks and haven’t even made anything official; Alec wasn’t even sure if Magnus wanted to be official or if they were just casually hanging out. He knew he should ask, but he was too afraid to ask, he didn’t think his heart could take it if Magnus wasn’t as invested in this as he was.

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?” Magnus asked nudging Alec’s shoulder.

Alec smiled softly and gave his head a shake. “Nothing important.”

“Anything you think is important,” Magnus spoke in a way that made it seem like this was just a basic fact. Alec ducked his head in embarrassment, he didn’t think he would ever get used to the way Magnus so casually told him things like this.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Magnus laughed gently and grabbed onto Alec’s hand.

“Shut up,” Alec mumbled which only caused Magnus’ smile to widen.

“You know, I really love fall, I think it may be my favorite season,” Magnus spoke, swinging their hands between them and gesturing to the coloring trees surrounding them. “The colorful leaves, Halloween, the pumpkin spices. What’s not to love about it?”

“Easy, fall means winter is close and I hate winter, also pumpkin spices are disgusting.”

Magnus twirled and pointed an accusing finger at him. “You take that back.”

“No, they are gross and I do not get how people can drink them.”

“Now I am starting to wonder why I spend so much time with you,” Magnus said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Alec knew Magnus was joking but a small part of him feared the moment when Magnus would no longer want to speak to him. Alec quickly forced those thoughts away. He needed to just live in the moment and enjoy this, even if it doesn’t last. Even though Alec was crazy enough to hope that whatever this is between them lasts forever.

Alec shook his head of his trailing thoughts before responding. He lifted the bag of groceries they just acquired. “Possibly because I offered to make you dinner?”

“Oh, that’s right, the food.” Magnus nodded thoughtfully as they approached Alec’s apartment building.

“And I thought it was because you actually liked to spend time with me.”

“No, first the delicious food, second because you’re hot, and then your company.” Magnus joked nudging Alec in the side as he unlocked the door

 

Magnus loved visiting Alec’s apartment. Over the last few weeks, Magnus likes to think he has come to know a lot about Alec. He has come to learn that he has a fierce and protective love for his siblings. That he isn’t fond of his job though he won’t outright say it, Magnus could just tell by the way he speaks of work and tries to avoid talking about it too much.

Alec not willing to share personal details of his life, or at least the darker parts of it was something Magnus understood. There are definitely parts of his life he isn’t looking forward to sharing if they ever reach that point. Magnus hopes they do.

Coming over to Alec’s place though made Magnus feel like he was being allowed access to a piece of Alec that wasn’t open to the world to see. It was as if Alec was welcoming Magnus, and trusting him. Magnus may be reading too much into this, its just an apartment, but Alec once mentioned he didn’t particularly like inviting people over. The thought that Alec trusted Magnus enough to invite him over made feel all warm inside. It almost lets him get the hope up that Alec felt as strongly as he does. Magnus tends to trust too easily and fall too fast for the wrong people though, so he forced down those feelings. He couldn’t afford to give his heart away to the wrong person again, even if Alec was different from anyone else, he had ever been with.

“Smells amazing,” Magnus spoke leaning against the counter, watching Alec stir some kind of chicken/pasta mixture.

Magnus has never been much of a cook. Never had the patience for it. He always preferred just ordering take out than attempting to put something together himself that he knows won’t be even slightly edible.

Magnus helped himself to a glass of wine, handing one to Alec as well.

“Thanks,” Alec said as Magnus hopped up onto the counter.

“So, any plans for Halloween?” Magnus asked, “because I was thinking we could have a movie night at my place? What do you think?”

“That would be great, but unfortunately I actually do already have plans.

“You have plans?” Magnus blurted out.

“Yes, believe it or not, I do have other people I talk to besides you,” Alec replied coldly.

Magnus did not mean for it to come out like that. He just got so used to Alec being there over the last few weeks that it slipped his mind that he had other people in his life.

“That’s not what I meant. I know you have other friends, I just wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.” Magnus tried to backtrack

“It's fine,” Alec said smiling over at Magnus in such a genuine way that he knew he was forgiven for his lapse of higher thinking.

“So, what are your plans then?” Magnus asked in a forced cheerful voice. He knew it wasn’t fair to expect Alec to always spend time with him. They still hardly know each other, and they both had a life before they met.

“Clary and her talkative friend host this party every year, and according to Jace it is my brotherly duty to attend, though I don’t get why.”

“Oh,” Magnus’ spoke, “that sounds like fun.”

“Do you want to come?” Alec blurted out.

“No, no, I’d hate to crash,” Magnus said

“You wouldn’t be crashing; I can bring anyone I want, plus,” Alec said coming to stand between Magnus’ legs giving him a quick peck, “It would be a lot more bearable if you were there.”

“Are you sure it would be okay?”

“I’m positive,” Alec said, “Now hand me those plates dinner is ready.”

A couple of hours later, Alec found himself curled on the couch with Magnus pressed closely to his side, burying his face every time something scary appeared on the screen in front of them.

“You can come out now, the movie is over,” Alec said nudging Magnus lightly.

“That is the last time I let you pick a move,” Magnus said.

“What, don’t like scary movies?” Alec asked, already knowing Magnus wasn’t a huge face of them and it would cause him to hide closely by Alec.

“No, I do not, now I’m going to spend my whole trip home thinking something is going to pop out and attack me,” Magnus said.

“Stay the night then?” Alec found himself saying before his brain could process what he was actually saying.

 

Magnus tilted his head up, staring blankly at Alec. They hadn’t stayed the night together since they first met, and Magnus did not count that. The shock of Alec asking him to stay

Alec’s faced turned red before he started mumbling, “I mean only if you want to, I get if you don’t but if you do, we don’t have to do anything that’s not what I meant, I just meant you have such a long way home and its late …”

“Alexander, be quiet.” Magnus said, “I’d love to stay the night. Besides, I need someone to protect me from all the scary monsters that are creeping about, I can’t believe I let you talk me into watching that horrifying movie.”

Alec laughed, his embarrassment seeming to have faded at Magnus’ words. Magnus loved the red tinge he got when he was embarrassed, but there was nothing better than the sweet sound of Alec’s laughter.

 

“Alec, are you seriously still sleeping?” a loud and familiar voice called through the air, disrupting the quiet morning.

Alec woke with to find Magnus already awake staring peacefully out of the window. Not wanting to disturb the peace of the morning Alec laid there letting his hand trail through Magnus’ hair. He was not prepared for his sister to come barging in his room and disrupting the peace.

“What the hell Iz?” Alec yelled, “Have you ever heard of knocking?”

“Oh shit, I didn’t realize you had company,” she said not really looking sorry but more amused as she took in Magnus’ presence in the room.

“Why are you even here?” Alec groaned out.

“Were supposed to go costume shopping together remember? Like we do every year, Jace and Clary are already on their way to the shop and we still have to get Simone, so get your butt up and let’s go.”

Alec completely forgot that it was already this close to the end of October. Every year they go out the Saturday before Halloween for costumes and lunch. Then to a haunted house. It started as just a tradition between Alec, Izzy, and Jace but as Max got older he joined in, then along came Clary and with her Simon. A small bubble of hoped popped up that maybe Magnus would be able to join them one year. That bubble was quickly popped by another familiar voice.

“What’s taking so long?” Max spoke and Alec could hear his footsteps down the hallway. He froze and glanced at Magnus, fear spreading through him.

“Alec’s just being lazy this morning,” Izzy called over her shoulder, then turned back to Alec, “You got 10 minutes to get out there or I’m coming back and dragging you out.”

 “That was way too close,” Magnus whispered once Izzy shut the door behind her.

“Yeah,” Alec breathed out nervously.

He knew Magnus wasn’t too comfortable dating someone one of his students was related to and a pang of fear ran through him that this would be the end. That Magnus wouldn’t want to see him anymore.

“Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and I really hope not because otherwise, we will be staying at my place next time.”

“Next time?” Alec asked a small smile teasing his lips.

“Well, I mean, yeah, if you want? I kind of like sleeping next to you.” It was so rare to see Magnus look insecure and it tugged at Alec’s heart. He pulled him closer to him.

“I would love that.”

“Though maybe next time, you won’t have to take off the moment you wake up.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ shoulder.

“Don’t be, I’m only joking, now go before your sister comes back and literally drags you out of here because, from the few interactions I've had with her, I can tell shell do it.

“Okay, I’m going.” Alec chuckled rolling out of the bed, “I get you don’t want Max to see you here, so you can just leave after us.”

“You really going to trust me alone in your apartment?” Magnus teased.

“Well, if anything goes missing, I’ll know who to blame,” Alec responded before his face turned serious, “I trust you though Magnus, just lock the bottom lock when you leave.”

Without another word Alec slipped into the bathroom to change, not noticing the pleased smile that spread across Magnus’ face at his words.

 

“So?” Max asked dragging out the word as Alec emerged from the bedroom, “Heard there’s an extra person here?”

“You told him?” Alec spun on Izzy.

“I didn’t tell him anything, he figured it out on his own.” Izzy told him, “but like Max said, so? Details.”

“So, nothing,” Alec said grabbing his jacket, “We are not talking about this.”

“Oh, come on, Alec, tell us what happened?” Izzy asked.

“It looks like it was a busy night.” Max pointed towards the coffee table that still contained the wine glasses and the empty bottle.

Alec shot Izzy an evil glare as he ushered her and Max out the door. She knew perfectly well that he couldn’t talk about Magnus in front of Max. That would lead to a whole level of awkward that Magnus nor he wanted to deal with. This was all still so new and he did not want to ruin it by putting Magnus in a bad position.

“First, you two are way too invested in my life, and second it is neither of your guys business so just drop it okay?”

“You’re no fun,” Izzy pouted.

“How about I buy lunch, will that make you feel better?”

“From that Mexican place I love?” Izzy said.

“Wherever you to want, on the condition that you drop this.”

“Fine, we’ll drop it for now, as long as we get ice cream too,” Max said.

Alec just shook his head as he followed his siblings out into the greying sky.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, please do not hesitate to leave me your thoughts and opinions on this chapter or the story as a whole so far, I love reading what you guys think.  
> I'm currently working on getting ahead on chapters so I can have a set update schedule for this story so hopefully you all don't have to wait so long between chapters. That said, I do start my new job tomorrow, so it may be a little bit before I get on a set schedule, but I promise I am not abandoning this story and I will return.


End file.
